With the development of display technology, display output ways supported on electronic devices such as smart phones are increasing. Currently, the display output ways of the smart phone includes HDMI, Wi-Fi display, micro-projectors and multiple screens, in addition to traditional LCD displays.
In the prior art, a display mode of a multi-screen system includes a single-display mode, a mirror mode and a mosaic mode. In fact, traditional switching between display modes of multi-screen system is a switching between display states under the same display mode. Specifically, the single-display mode refers to switching a display frame from one display screen to another display screen, the mirror mode refers to duplicating a display frame from one display screen to another display screen, and the mosaic mode refers to a mosaic display with multiple LCDs.
In the process of implementing the disclosure, the inventors find that the traditional switching between display modes of the multi-screen system are relatively simple and has not taken the full value of the multi-screen system, then it can not provide users with a new, lively and flexible application experience.
In addition, in the conventional art, a double-screen display function is provided for the mobile terminal to meet the requirements of the users. The mobile terminal supporting double-screen display is often provided with a first display unit and a second display unit, in which the first display unit is generally used as the main screen of the mobile terminal. In a case that there is a need for the second display unit to display, the user performs an operation on the mobile terminal to start the second display unit, thereby achieving second screen displaying. However, in researching for the disclosure, the inventor finds that there is a complex operation process for the mobile terminal to perform the second screen displaying in the conventional art, due to a series of control operations which are required to be performed on the mobile terminal to make it perform the second screen displaying.